Is This Really Happening?
by Allicat99
Summary: They don't have a normal life, but there are a LOT of surprises happening lately. How many surprises are coming? Are they all going to be good? How many can Max take before she breaks? Set before book 3. They are in abandoned house right outside of a small town.
1. Chapter 1

Max P.O.V

"Wake up Max. Come on, get up." I hear Nudge say as she shakes my arm.

"Is everyone ok?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Are there Erasers here?"

"No."

"Then why are you trying to wake me up?"

"Because we have a surprise for you!"

"We as in...? I don't want to be blown up by Gazzy and Iggy."

"We're not going to blow you up. Just come on."

"So Gazzy and Iggy are involved."

"Yes, but we kept a close eye on them. Don't worry, nothing is going to blow up. Angel, Fang, and I were the only ones who really planned it anyway."

"You could have planned it in my bed you know."

"Not really. But if you just want to stay here in bed that's fine with me."

"Thank you."

She walked out of the room and when I was almost asleep the door opened and Angel came in.

"Hi Sweety."

"Hi Max."

"Will you please come see your surprise?"

"Can I come see it later? I really want to sleep right now."

"Ok."

She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. She left easier than I thought she would. I laid back down and was almost asleep when the door opened again. I groaned and picked up the pillow beside me and threw it at the person at the door. I heard it hit the floor so it had to be Fang at the door, he's the only one fast and silent enough to get away from my throw that slickly.

"I don't want to get up Fang."

"I know but the others planned a big surprise for you, and they are really excited to show you. You don't want to hurt their feelings, do you?"

"First of all, don't play the guilt card on me. And second of all, I heard you were a big part of it too."

"I might have helped a litte bit. So will you please come see it?"

"I guess, but can I do it later, in like 30 minutes?"

"Nope." Fang said. Then he picked me up and started walking to the door.

"This is really the way you are getting me out to see this?" I said I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Well it's working isn't it?"

"You got her up!" I hear a little voice say. I look down and see it's Total.

"Yes, now are you happy?" I ask.

"Yes I am." Total says.

"Where is everyone?" I ask Fang. "And you can put me down now if you'd like. Unless you want to carry me back to my bed."

"I'll put you down, but you better not got back to bed." Fang says. He sit me down on the couch and tells me not to get up until he tells me to.

I lay down on the couch and before I know it I'm asleep.

"Really, again?" Fang says as he shakes my arm.

I sit up and frown at him.

"Iggy, is the f- stuff ready yet?" Fang yells.

"Almost." Iggy yells back.

"Ok, thanks! Nudge and Angel, is the other stuff ready?" Fang yells again.

"Yep." They say in unison while they walk up behind Fang.

They must have scared him because he fell back onto the floor and gasped. Angel, Nudge and I start laughing. Fang gets up and scowls at us.

"Come on. And stop laughing, it wasn't that funny." Fang says as he sticks a hand out to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't say this last time but all the characters belong to the author. I only own the parts I make up.**

**They must have scared him because he fell back onto the floor and gasped. Angel, Nudge and I start laughing. Fang gets up and scowls at us.**

**"Come on. And stop laughing, it wasn't that funny." Fang says as he sticks a hand out to me.**

"It kind of was though." I say through laughs.

"Whatever. Just come on. Girls go help Iggy make sure everything is set up right." Fang says.

As I watch them walk away I wonder what they have planned. I hope this is a good surprise, not like a wanted poster for 6 bird kids.

"So, whats my surprize?" I ask Fang.

"You're about to see it, don't be so impatient."

"You know that I am not normally a patient person."

"I know, but can you be patient for just a few more minutes?"

"I'll try." I say. I wait a few seconds and say, "Can I know now?"

"Really?"

"Are you guys going to stand just there and argue? Or are you going to come see the surprise?" Gazzy asks.

"We will be right there." Fang says.

"Well why don't we go see my surprise?"

"I just want to tell you that it's not really a big surprise. It's small but they are really excited about it. I just don't want you to be disappointed."

"Thanks, but since it's from you guys I'm sure I will love it." And I mean it. If it's just picture they colored I would be so happy. If I didnt get anything I'd be perfectly fine too, I don't need anything specil.

"Ok, let's go see your surprise."

I walk into the dining room, or what used to be it, and see 4 smiling faces. I look on the table and see a breakfast feast.

"What is this?!" I ask.

"What does it look like?" Iggy asks.

"It looks like someone was hungry when they started breakfast." I say.

"To tell the truth, I almost ate half of it while I was cooking. The smell is very strong while you're making it, not that you'd know Max." Iggy says.

"Oh shut up Iggy, I'm not _that_ bad of a cook." I say.

"Ok Max." Iggy says with asmirk on is face.

"Ok guys, can you stop arguing long enough for Max to enjoy her surprize?" Nudge interups.

I realized that I really hadn't taken it all in. I just expeted there to be a couple of eggs or something for breakfast. On the table were eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, biscuits, gravy, pancakes, and wafles. The is the biggest breakfast we've had in a long while.

"Oh my goodness! This all looks so good! Thank you guys. But why is this all for me?"

"Well you're just such a good leader, and we wanted to say thank you in a specail way, not just a pat on the back." Gazzy says.

"How'd you get all this food? It wasn't here last night." I say.

"Well that's where Fang came in. He got up at 2:00 this morning and went shopping in town." Iggy says.

"But the nearest town is 45 minutes away." I say to Fang.

"Are you saying I am a slow flyer?" Fang asks in a teasing voice.

"No, I just don't see why you went through all the trouble of getting this all, especially in the middle of the night when you should be sleeping. And I'm sure you guys had to get up early to fix this all too." I say.

"We didn't have to get up too early. We got up at 5:30, and only Gazzy complained." Nudge says

"I didn't complain. At least not by myself." Gazzy shoots back.

"Well thank you guys for making this. It was really sweet of you." I say with a big smile.

"Ok, enough sweet sappyness. Let's eat!" Fang yells.

"Wait! Max gets the first serving." Angel yells.

"Ok, well hurry up and get your plate. I'm hungry." Iggy says.

"I'm going to go extra slow for that Iggy." I tell him.

Once we all got our food and ate we sat in the living room. For the first time in what felt like forever, we were actually full.

"That was really good. Thank you guys for doing that." I tell them all.

"I'm happy you liked your surprize." Nudge says.

"Me too. It was good." Gazzy says with a laugh.

"Wait, that's not all. There is more." Fang says.

By the way everyone looked at him with puzzled expressions, nobody knew what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about Fang? This is all we've got." Gazzy says with a questioning look on his face.

"When I was out I thought of something and bought something for Max myself." Fang says with a smirk on his face. He stands up and looks down at me. "Well are you coming?"

I stand up and follow him down the hallway where all the bedrooms are as the chatter in the living room starts up again. I wonder what he got me? Why didn't anyone know? Normally at least one person would know what he was up to. Apperently I wasn't paying attention because I bumped into him. But not only bump him but knock him to the ground and land on top of him.

"You are really clumsy today." I say teasingy.

"It might have something to do with the lack of sleep I had last night getting things for you." Fang says with fake angryness in his voice.

We stand up and I ask, "So, are you going to show me my other surprise? Or are you going to fall down again?"

"Ha ha. Your're so funny. Come on." He opens the door and he walks in. I walk in behind him and see that we are in one of the extra rooms we don't really use.

"An extra room?"

"No. See how the bed has sheets? In your favorite color? And there is a lightbulb that actually works in that lamp?"

I guess I was showing my confusion more than I thought I was because he looked at me and said, "I made this room more homie for you so you don't have to share a room with the other girls anymore."

"Why'd you do this for me? You should have done it for yourself, not me."

"But I wanted to do it for you."

"Thank you." I say as I walk over and give him a hug before I even realized what I was doing. It must have not bothered him because he hugged me back. When I leaned back a liitle to see his face he looked down at me. We must have got caught up in the moment because some how our lips were all of a second pushed together. Once I realized what happend I started pulling back buy Fang put his hand on the back of my head to keep me close. I stopped pulling back and started going with the moment.

"Oh my gosh!" A voice yelled behind me. I turned around and saw Gazzy with a shocked face staring at us. He started running out and I screamed out, "Wait Gazzy, let me explain." I couldn't explain it to him, but I had to call him down.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of the characters. I only own the parts of the story I make up myself. I am SO sorry for not updating. I got my computer taken away. I will try to update more often now.**

**"Oh my gosh!" A voice yelled behind me. I turned around and saw Gazzy with a shocked face staring at us. He started running out and I screamed out, "Wait Gazzy, let me explain." I couldn't explain it to him, but I had to call him down.**

"Gazzy! Wait!" I yell running into the living room. He was sitting on the couch and by the looks of it he was telling Nudge and Angel exactly what he just walked in on.

He turned around when he heard me and started walking backwards towards the kitchen. "I don't want to talk right now." Gazzy told me as I followed him into the kitchen.

"Come on Gazzy. You don't even have to talk, just listen to what I have to say. Can you do that?" I asked him while I was trying to figure out what to say to him.

"I guess. You might want to bring Nudge and Angel in here too since I told them." Gazzy tells me.

"Ok, let's go sit on the couch and we can all talk." I suggest.

He nods his head and follows me to the couch. Luckily the girls are still there so I don't have to go find them. The bad news is Iggy is between them and they are whispering to him. The only thing that they would be whispering about would be Gazzy seeing the kiss so that's what I assume they are talking about. As soon as they see me they stop talking and look away from me.

"Ok, I know what you were talking about so you should go ahead and finish what you started." I tell them.

And Nudge being her own chatty self actually continued. "Gazzy said they wouldn't stop. He said that he wasn't even quiet when he went in so they should have heard him but they kept going anyway."

"I never said that!" Gazzy yelled then looked up at me and said, "I promise I really didn't I just said that you were kissing and stopped but not for long. I never said that you wouldn't stop or that I wasn't quiet. Nudge is exaggerating." Then he turned to Nudge and yelled at her too. Then Nudge started yelling back at Gazzy.

"Guys, be quiet!" I yelled above them. They both shut their mouths and looked at me. "If you guys weren't yelling maybe you would know what really happened and wouldn't have to argue over it."

And being just so very convenient, Fang walked in just at that moment. He looked at me then at the kids on the couch then back at me. "So, can you tell us what happened exactly?" He asked me.

"Um, well..." I said trying to come up with something while Fang stared right into my eyes. "Sometimes you just get caught in a moment and you just have to ask yourself a very important question: Do you run away from it and be afraid, or do you go with it and live in the moment no matter the consequence is later whether it's good or bad." I say while looking Fang straight in his dark eyes. "In that moment I chose to live it not run from it. I guess now is the time I live with the consequences."

I turn around to the couch and Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy are standing a few feet in front of it helping Iggy up while trying to sneak away. I cleared my throat and they all looked up at me quickly and grabbed Iggy running down the hall going into one of the rooms and slamming the door behind them. When I turn back to Fang he is closer than he was when I was talking. Now he is only about 2 feet away. I hear a door down the hall open then close then another opening and then Nudge yell, "Max! Can you come here? I want to ask you something."

"I better go see what she needs." I tell Fang. I turn towards the hallway but Fang grabs my arm right above my elbow and pulls me back.

"After you talk to them can we talk?" He asks.

"Sure, I'll come find you when I finish with them." I tell him.

He let's go of my arm and I start walking down the hallway. I walk to the girls' room assuming that's where they went. I opened the door and was jerked in by my arms. Then before I could ask what they needed they, started whisper yelling questions at me. "What was it like?" "Are you and Fang dating now?" "Does this mean you are going to get married?" "Have kids?"

Before I could answer any questions they just asked me more. "Girls! Shut up! I can't answer your questions if you just ask me more! Me and Fang are NOT getting married OR having kids. And I don't know if we are dating or not. I guess I'll know after I finish talking to you guys."

"What do you mean 'After you talk to us'?" Nudge asks.

"Fang told me he wanted to talk to me after I finish with you guys. I'm just assuming that's what he wants to talk about." I tell them.

"Then go talk to him now!" Angel tells me while shoving me out of the door.

I guess I am going to talk to Fang now. As I walk down the hall I hear Fangs hushed voice coming from the boys' room. I normally don't eavesdrop but it was just too hard to resist. I put my ear up to the door and I hear my name. I hear footsteps but before I can stand up the door opens, Fang steps out and I fell right onto him and he smiles while looking down at me. "Were you just eavesdropping on us?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of the characters. I only own the parts of the story I make up myself. **

**I hear footsteps but before I can stand up the door opens, Fang steps out and I fell right onto him and he smiles while looking down at me. "Were you eavesdropping on us?"**

"Um. No...?" I say.

"I think you were, unless you are now just starting to fall on people as soon as they open their door." Fang tells me laughing while looking down at me.

"So, you wanted to talk?" I ask him.

"Oh yeah. Let's go somewhere a little more private." He says gesturing towards Iggy and Gazzy staring at us from their bed.

"Ok. My room?" I ask. While standing up out of Fang's arms thinking that I missed the warmth. Wait, what? Why did I think that? I don't like Fang like that. Do I?

"You don't think the girls are going to listen in?" Fang asks as we start walking down the hallway.

"No, I mean my new room. Ya know, the one you set up for me." I tell him laughing.

"Oh, yeah. That sounds good." He tells me looking towards the end of the hall which has a bathroom and the master bedroom that Fang made mine. As we are walking the short distance I look over at him and see that he is staring at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask him.

"Am I looking at you differently than I normally do?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, you're staring at me and your eyes are lighter. They normally never do that unless you're caring for someone." I told him as we walked into my room.

"Well I do care for someone." He said shutting the door behind him.

"I know you care for the flock but I meant care as in caring for, like if someone gets sick or hurt." I tell him.

"I knew what you meant. I was just trying to tell you something else." He says.

"What do you mean?" Is he saying he likes me? I think to myself. "What do you mean by you care for someone if you don't mean when the flock gets sick or injured?" I ask him. He doesn't like me in that way. Does he? No, of course not. I'm exaggerating.

"I meant that the kiss we had this morning was me trying to tell you I care for you in a different way I care for the flock. I mean that I like you as more than a friend or family. And I really really like you. I just didn't know how to tell you, but this morning felt like the perfect time but then we were interrupted. Not saying that seeing Gazzy is bad it's just I wanted to tell you that and then he walked in before I could." He said to me as he stood only about a foot away from me looking me straight in the eye.

"I think that's the most I have ever heard come out of your mouth." I tell him.

"I just told you all that and all you can say is that's the most you've heard me say?" He says to me in a bit of an annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry I-that-you-just-what you said kind of put me in shock and I didn't really know what to say. That was very sweet of you. And I think that I might feel the same way about you." I tell him.

He closes the gap between up and what I thought was going to be a kiss turned into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy to hear that come out of your mouth." He whispers in my ear sending chills down my spine.

He must have felt it because he chuckled quietly in my ear and pulled back looking into my eyes and I started leaning in and as my eyelids started fluttering shut I heard a knock at the door. We both froze then let out a sigh. He let go of me and I walked to the door and opened it to show a very happy Nudge who came in without invitation. As soon as she saw Fang she stopped and looked back and forth between Fang and I and said, "Was I interrupting something here?"

At the same time I said, "No." Fang said "Yes." I gave him a look that I hoped told him to shut up but he just kept looking at Nudge with an annoyed look on his face. Nudge smirked at me and said she had to go to the bathroom and left, shutting the door behind her.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him once the door shut all the way.

"Because she was interrupting something. We were having an important conversation."He says.

"Because we were definitely talking when she knocked." I told him with a smirk.

"Well there are different ways to communicate. Talking is just one of those many ways." He tells me.

"So, what are some of the other ways of communicating?" I ask him.

"Would you like me to tell you or show you?" He asks me stepping closer to me so that we are only a couple of feet apart.

"Whatever feels right for explaining that particular way of communicating." I tell him with a smile.

"Well if you don't like someone you might hit them like when you kick an Eraser's ass." He tells me taking another step closer.

"What do you do to tell someone you really like them? To tell them that you like them as more than a friend?" I ask stepping closer almost touching Fang.

"Well you might hug someone that you want to tell that you care about them. I you wanted to tell someone that you really liked them, as more than a friend you might even kiss them." He tells me.

"Can you demonstrate?" I ask.

"Which one?" He asks me.

"I'd prefer the second one but whichever's fine." I say while smiling at him.

Fang reached his hands behind me, putting them on my lower back and pulling me closer to him into a hug. He held me for about 30 seconds before letting go and looking at me keeping his hands on my back where he had them. Then he cupped my cheek with his hand and tilted my head to the side to kiss me better. Our lids slowly shut as our lips brush against the other's. Then as our lips came together and as soon as they do I feel tingling through my whole body. Then I heard a thump on the door. They are eavesdropping. I know it even before I open the door.


End file.
